


El Cactus mi Jardín

by Sherlockwsh



Series: Hartwin Tokens [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Gay Male Character, Hartwin, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Slut Eggsy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockwsh/pseuds/Sherlockwsh
Summary: Gary desfallece de amor por Harry, un florista que bondadosamente le cuida y procura desde que puede recordar.Desgraciadamente un prostituto de barrio jamás podría aspirar a tanto.





	El Cactus mi Jardín

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a Patricia Barradas e Ingrid Mahfuz.  
> Una pidió a Eggsy prostituto enamorado del florista Harry Hart y la otra algo romántico.

 

* * *

 

No. Esta vez no iba a tragarse el cuento.

— ¡Ah! Dijiste que no doleria.

— Y tú dijiste que medirías la verdad.

Eggsy tragó.

Tenía que sostenerle la mirada el tiempo suficiente para ser convincente pero no demasiado para delatar su desesperación por conseguirlo. No debía parpadear, tenía que respirar la con calma.

No.

Esos ojos redondos, puros e inocentes. No podía combatirlos. Si, Harry era un hombre maduro, probablemente sobre los cuarenta. Pero no tenía idea de la vida que llevaba..

Bueno...

Tenían años de conocerse en realidad. El dueño de una modesta florería era quien solía curar sus heridas luego de las repentinas "caídas" o los "enfrentamientos" entre pandillas. Era natural que en algún punto se diera cuenta que todo era un bonche de mentiras de mierda.

¡ _Maldición_!

Acababa de apartar la mirada porque no podía con la culpabilidad. Harry era un hombre muy dulce, solía aconsejarle con cariño y ternura. Le trataba con respeto, como un ser humano y no como mercancía. Pero esto era porque ignoraba una terrible verdad, que de saberla, probablemente le echaría de su florería en el acto.

A Eggsy le encantaba ese lugar saturado del aroma a tierra mojada, hierva recién podada y la fragancia natural que ni los perfumes costosos podían imitar. No había forma de que echara a perder lo único que alimentaba sus ganas de vivir y además... 

La sola posibilidad de contemplar en Harry la decepción encarnada le mataría.

Recogió la rodilla del muslo que Harry intentaba curar.

— Esto es el corte de una navaja, Eggsy.

— Gary, por favor. — que Harry le llamara por su apodo en la calle le hacía sentir sucio.

— Gary, te conozco desde que eras un niño. No puedo continuar pretendiendo que todas estas heridas no son nada.— pero él continuó en silencio.— Sé que te gusta aquí. Siempre que vienes, pareces no querer marcharte. Al principio creí que podrías hacerte todo eso tú mismo, solo para regresar. Pero...— recogió su rostro con la mano para acariciarle la mejilla con el pulgar mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos.—... Tu mirada no me engaña.

Era cierto, maldición. Todo era cierto.

El nudo en su garganta se deshizo en un llanto silenció y buscó por todos los medios agachar el rostro para que Harry no le viera llorar. Sabía cómo mentir, controlar su cuerpo, su respiración, su expresión corporal. ¡Por el amor al jodido cielo! Vivía de vender falcedad, de imitar caricias, de modular la voz y convertir un quejido de dolor en un gemido y un lamento en un suspiro. Vivía de elevar a su mejor postor al cielo mientras el ardía en llamas del mismo infierno. Pretendía estar vivo cuando en realidad había muerto en su primera venta al mercado negro. Además de todo, se pavoneaba de ser el mas cotizado en la ciudad frente a otros chicos  que eran su competencia.

¿Qué pensaría Harry si se enteraba? No. Su Harry, su tierno y hermoso florista, tan digno y sensible, tan correcto, tan justo. Prefería vivir en una mentira... Pero con él ninguna de sus barreras funcionaba. Era el único inmune a su puesta en escena.

— No te gustará lo que vas a escuchar.

— No puede ser peor que deshojar tu cerezo a diario y recibir tortura como pago.

Eggsy entró en shock. Harry lo sabía. ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo? El pánico lo atenazó y comenzó a temblar como un cachorro bajo la lluvia. Balbuceaba algo acerca de lo mucho que lo sentía e intentaba levantarse para abandonar el local cuando antes y de la nada... Los labios de ese buen hombre sellaron los suyos. Su brazo se enroscó alrededor de la pequeña cintura y le devolvió a su lugar. Cuando ese paso fugaz al paraíso llegó a su fin, Harry le acomodó los dorados cabellos lejos de la frente. Atrajo su atención hacia las macetas y floreros en las repisas de cedro en el establecimiento.

— Puedes quedarte tanto como gustes. Voy a cuidarte, aquí estarás seguro. Y a partir de hoy, los únicos pétalos que venderemos serán los de estas flores.


End file.
